Nervous
by mjeanp27
Summary: Blaine is nervous about picking Kurt up at his house for the first time. He'll have to face the scariest thing in the world: the boyfriend's father!


Blaine looked in the rearview mirror of his dad's '59 Chevy for what probably was the tenth time that night. He needed to make sure he looked perfect. He was picking Kurt up for their date.

No, it wasn't their first date. They had gone on dates before and this was technically their fourth date. But this was the first time that Blaine was picking Kurt up at his house. His house that currently held Kurt's father.

Blaine's instances with Kurt's father had not gone well thus far. The first time he had met him was at an open house at Dalton. While trying to be his usual dapper self and trying to impress the father of the boy he had a crush on, he did a not-so-dapper move of spilling punch all over the front of Burt's shirt.

The next time he saw Burt was barely a glance of him as Kurt escorted him quickly out of his house and back to Dalton after Rachel Berry's disaster of a party.

The last time that Burt had saw him, he had asked him to talk to Kurt about sex. Blaine wondered what Burt thought of this conversation when he found out only the next week that Blaine had revealed his feelings to Kurt and asked him out.

Blaine was very worried as to what Burt thought of him now.

Blaine looked in the mirror one last time. He figured he looked respectable as he could. He opened his door reluctantly and stepped out of his car. He slowly made his way up the driveway to the front door of Kurt's house.

He smoothed over his outfit – Kurt had told him what to wear on the phone earlier. Blaine had thought it was ridiculous at the time, but now he was more nervous. Apparently, Kurt also thought that Blaine needed to change Burt's opinion of him.

He tentatively knocked on the door and stood back to wait for it to be opened. Thankfully, it was Kurt who answered it.

"Hi," Blaine said, giving a nervous smile.

"Hey. You look nice," Kurt said, stepping over the threshold to give him a small peck on the cheek. "Um… you'd better come in. My dad… wants to see you before." Kurt spoke in a low voice, clearly embarrassed that his dad wanted to do this.

Blaine thought Burt was perfectly in the right. This was the first time that Blaine would be properly introduced to Burt as his son's boyfriend.

Kurt took him by the hand and led him into the house because his legs didn't seem to be working properly on their own.

He led Blaine to the kitchen where Burt was seated at the table.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, falling into his dapper mode, despite his nervousness. Blaine thought that Burt would correct him and ask him to call him Burt like he did when he first met him, but he didn't.

"Blaine," was all he said with a nod.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a few moments while Burt looked them over before Kurt broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Dad, Blaine and I are going to the community theatre to see _Evita_. Remember that one we watched on TV that one time?"

Burt kept his eyes on Blaine for a moment before turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, the one with Madonna and that guy from _Zorro_, right?"

"Right," Kurt breathed, glancing at Blaine. There was another awkward silence.

"Well you boys have fun then," Burt said finally.

Blaine stood still for a few moments before Kurt pulled him by the hand out of the kitchen. It wasn't until they were out the door and headed to Blaine's car that Blaine finally spoke.

"So, what was that all about? I thought he wanted to talk to me."

"Not really," Kurt replied as they climbed into Blaine's Chevy. "He just wanted to see you before we left to make sure you weren't… you know, I'm not really sure. I think your outfit kind helped though, if I do say so myself."

Blaine smiled at him as he started his car and pulled into the street. "I still don't get it."

Kurt sighed, "I think he _wants _to trust you. You just haven't made that good of an impression on him before this."

"You think I don't know that? I was frightened for my life back there!"

Kurt let out a laugh, "Don't worry, he's harmless. I think he wants to start on a clean slate with you. He just wants me to be happy," Kurt said softly. "And as long as I'm with you, I will be."

Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt who was smiling at him. He reached over to take Kurt's hand in his and rested them on the center console.

"So, are you excited to see _Evita_?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Their Eva is the same actress that was Mimi when we went to see _Rent_. Do you remember? The high soprano? I think she'll be amazing…"

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he ranted about the show. He tightened the grip on his hand.

He really hoped he could get on Burt's good side. Because he surely wasn't going to give up on the boy sitting next to him in a very long time.


End file.
